clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 18
surprize hey pp come to chat i have a surprize for you Kevin81levin Page Unlock P-P, Please unlock the Tour Guide page and the List of known Moderators page Club Penguin Music Wiki Hi Penguin-Pal, Please create the templates: "Archived", "Currently Happening" and "Future Event". Like the ones here, here and here on the Club Penguin Music Wiki. P.S: Thanks, you must be fed up with me asking you to create templates on the Club Penguin Music Wiki! The code does not work The code you gave me to embed swf does not work. Snorp09 (talk) HI can you tell me how to change my Signature? can you tell me penguin-pal and hope to see you at the puffle party User:Eggabooha (User talk:Eggabooha Thanks thanks P-P thanks Eggabooha (Talk) RE: Chat PM I cannot look in existing PMs, I can only create multiple PMs myself, so I don't see a problem. [[User:Super Miron|'~Super Miron']] ([[User_talk:Super Miron|'talk']]) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/thumb/1/1f/Cool_Emote.png/22px-Cool_Emote.png 11:46, March 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE: Chat PM No, it's impossible to look in others' private messages. And even if there is a way, I don't know how. [[User:Super Miron|'~Super Miron']] ([[User_talk:Super Miron|'talk']]) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/thumb/1/1f/Cool_Emote.png/22px-Cool_Emote.png 12:05, March 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Save The Island! No offense, but that's quite pointless. I mean CP has made a junk-load of videos, but it's useless for them to have articles. For example, there's a video that advertises EPF: herbert's Revenge. There's no point in having a page for an advertisemwnt video right? Well that's exactly what save the island is: An advertisement for blackout. So my personal suggestion would be add it to the Blackout page, and delete it's page. [[User:Cp kid|'' Supah ]]''Fly. '' 17:50, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Transparent images Hey. I saw that you uploaded a new version of the Aviator Sunglasses and many more items as semi-transparent. I wanted to know how you got that picture. Was it by a SWF modifier such as SwfModify? I'm just curious. ;) Thanks, '--Ocean6100 (talk) 19:17, March 22, 2013 (UTC)' bad name You should ban Cppsdude for a bad name. Snorp09 (talk) 22:12, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Help with KurstSwfRenderer I can't seem to figure out how to upload SWFs directly to the program. Is that possible? I can't get SwfModify to work. It's a frustration of mine. :3 Thanks, --Ocean6100 (talk) 23:34, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Unfairly Banned by Dororo111122 Hi P-P, Today i was unfairly banned by Dororo, apparently, for being a chat mascot (wich i am not). --The Evil Lord Makuta (talk) 23:35, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Downloading Swfs Hey Penguin-Pal! I've got to thank you for the help you've given me. I have at least one more question; how do you download a Club Penguin SWF? I'm sorry I'm bugging you. ;) Thanks, '--Ocean6100 (talk) 12:07, March 23, 2013 (UTC)' Swfs Thanks so much! I've figured it out. Sorry for asking so much. :D Thanks, '--Ocean6100 (talk) 13:07, March 23, 2013 (UTC)' can you nominate Pucho00 for admin or chat mods? Hello There, i was told that by Pucho00 that if he was admin, but instead of using vote page, could pucho00 be nominated as admin or chat mod? Page creation and C H U N K Y signatures Hi P-P, Please create the following page: *User: 81.101.202.233/sign3 Also I noticed that C H U N K Y still uses templates for his signatures instead of user sub-pages (He uses ChunkySig, ChunkySig II and ChunkySig III) May I request that you delete these pages (leaving a redirect) and make him use user-sub pages? 15:45, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Page Unlock Hi P-P, Please unlock the Places template page. 16:44, March 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Signatures Yes, I wasn't sure what the policy meant by this, so thanks for changing it. But I still don't understand why it can't be a signature... Super Miron's userpage Hi P-P, Super Miron has made 15 edits to his user page today. I have checked his edit count and it shows that over 40% of his edits are on his user page meaning he is breaking the Userpage Policy. Please protect his user page and his sub-page. '''NOTE: I may be wrong. Please check.' 17:04, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :This is false as of today, which he has edited mainspace much more. 08:33, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah. I told Spydar about the user page policy, but as Miron's editcount is, as of today, around 35% mainspace edits, i contacted him to let him know. Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:37, March 24, 2013 (UTC) chat chat please. 08:36, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! --Pikalukt (talk) 14:34, March 24, 2013 (UTC) URGENT - BLOCK NEEDED!!!!!!! P-P, PLEASE BLOCK FOR VANDALISM!!!! 16:27, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Emote Hi Penguin-Pal, can i please get an emote with my user picture? Thanks, Chyna4evs (talk) 22:19, March 24, 2013 (UTC) New Logo Hey check my latest blog post :) -Twinkie102 Typo At Homepage I saw there was a typo at the Homepage see its written ulocked and it should be unlocked Hey Hi PP. Long time no see! Everything is OK, thanks for asking. I've just been a bit busy with things, and I was just on a weekend trip where I forgot my charger for the computer, so i didn't have internet access for a while. I plan to edit more frequently in the coming future. If the other admins feel that it is necessary to demote me, please request on my behalf that I keep the bureaucrat right in case something happens. Thanks, --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 13:39, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello Can you please tell me how did you make the picture on that Squar with name location, party , member etc. Please help :) Rollbacks Hi Penguin-Pal, I have noticed an increasing amount of vandalism on the Club Penguin Wiki, when there are no rollbacks to revert it. So my question is when will the Requests for Rollback Page be open again. I would really like to be a rollback. I come online practically everyday. I look out for vandalism and always undo it. Please reply and consider to promote me. I don't mind if you can't or you think I'm not ready. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 15:12, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :I would agree, a lot of vandalism takes place when Rollbacks are online yet it me and David who revert their edits. : 17:07, March 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Update, 27th March 2013: Hi Penguin-Pal, at about 13:50 UTC a serious of vandalism started. From 13:50 until 14:23 this annoymous user vandalized by adding categories that had nothing to do with the article. From 13:50 until 15:03 Awesome Penguin vandalised by spamming and removing parts and pictures of articles. Since there was no admins, bureaucrats or rollbacks online, I had to revert most, if not all the edits by myself. Cap123 contacted the VSTF, but only about Awesome Penguin. As of 15:35 (UTC) they are not blocked. If they are not blocked please block them. Also please can you consider to promote me to a rollback. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 15:36, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Have you seen how many of those edits David reverted????? He should defiantly be a rollback!!! ::: 16:09, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Instead of promoting users to have rollback rights, we're gonna add admin rights, which will also make contacing a VSTF unneeded. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:54, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Page creation, unlock and question P-P, Please create an OldMod template page. Please also unlock the Daffodaily5 page. Also, a while ago you said you couldn't make a 'CPAge' template page because you needed "to fix the core page for the time template (sometimes has some issues)". Have you managed to do this yet? If so, please create the template. Thanks in advance for these things!! 17:05, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Blog patroller I was on chat and pucho started talking about rights. He mentioned a "Blog patroller" right, and I thought: "I will be good at that"! So, I am asking to be promoted to that, if it's a real right. I won't be (much) disappointed if you don't promote me. But I would like to be promoted to anything, whether blog patroller, patroller, admin, or "Image control". thx. P.S. Have you seen miron's userpage? Look at his name at the very top! HOW HE DO THAT? URGENT - 2 BLOCKS NEEDED!!! P-P, PLEASE BLOCK Awesome Penguin AND FOR THE REASONS David231099 HAS STATED ABOVE!!! 15:45, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :UPDATE:User:Awesome Penguin is now blocked. Please block . --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 17:16, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Active?? P-P, Why aren't you active?? This wiki needs you!!! 16:07, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Protection of Moderator pages P-P, Please protect all the Moderator pages as listed here because of the vandalism that Awesome Penguin (check his contribs) has commited. 16:25, March 27, 2013 (UTC) PS - Awesome Penguin is back online! Block him quickly!!! Page creation and sig policy violation P-P, Please create the following pages and please add to them: *Template: SpydarTalkArchive *User talk: 81.101.202.233/Archive 1 *User talk: 81.101.202.233/Archive 2 *User talk: 81.101.202.233/Archive 3 *User talk: 81.101.202.233/Archive 4 *User talk: 81.101.202.233/Archive 5 *User talk: 81.101.202.233/Archive 6 Also, it has occured to me that Samantas5855 is breaking the signature policy by using a template for her signature (she uses ). Please change this. 17:57, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Super Miron and LizardMaster178 P-P, Super Miron and LizardMaster178 keep editing each other's user pages. Please stop this. 18:18, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :Me? (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 18:25, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:User editcount Oh OK, thanks for the reminder! (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 18:23, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Message Hi Penguin-Pal, just a minor message. Did you read the message I gave you about the rollbacks? --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 18:24, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:LizardMaster178 He asked me to add these pictures. (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 18:26, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Super Miron Actually, he gave me permission - so stop correcting people actually. He edited mine and I gave him permission. --LizardMaster178 (talk) 18:28, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Edrussell1203's userpage Hi P-P, Edrussell1203 is breaking the userpage policy. Over 59% of his edits are on his userpage as you can see . Please protect his userpage to stop him from breaking the policy. 18:49, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey. can you please come on Chat? Hello. do you want to come on This wiki's chat? thanks ~ RE: Congratulations!!! Thank you! I hope to continue to edit the wiki for 20,000 more!!!!! :) -- S h u r o w 23:40, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Source Mode Hi P-P, I was just wondering if it would be possible to add preview mode to this wiki. I see it on other wiki's and I find it easier to use. I hope it is possible. --benjaminddd8 [[User talk:Benjaminddd8|'Talk']] 06:50, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I'm just confused about adding templates to pages. --benjaminddd8 [[User talk:Benjaminddd8|'Talk']] 07:03, March 28, 2013 (UTC)